How Breaking Dawn Should Have Ended
by DarkMoonX
Summary: COMPLETE. An alternate and gory ending to Breaking Dawn. Rated for violence and language. Muahahahaha. Flamers welcome, eat your heart out.


A/N: This is sort of a parody in a way. It's an alternate ending to Breaking Dawn so if you don't like it then please don't leave rude comments. :)

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Was I hallucinating? Was the girl that I loved really lying on the table, her gut ripped open to release a bloodsucker from her womb? I swallowed, fighting back nausea and panic. It was hard. I hated him. I hated her. But I loved her..didn't I? It was hard to keep her alive when the bloodsucker held his precious spawn in his arms, sickening me to grief and blazing my nerves in anger. The emotions didn't mix well. I found myself horribly out of control.

I looked down at Bella and wondered what the hell I was doing here. She was half alive and her husband of a bloodsucker seemed too preoccupied with his mutant twin to rush to her aid. Why had I slaved myself for them these past couple of days? Why had I turned to "their" side? Because I loved Bella? Because I wanted peace? No. Nothing could perish this pain; the pain within me that seemed to break my own beating heart into millions of pieces, like broken glass rusting in the heat of the sun.

I pursed my lips and took a step back. Edward heard the dull thud of my shoe as it pressed firmly to the hard tile. He turned, seeing my hands bloody and unoccupied.

"What are you doing?" he half yelled, looking at my face and then at Bella's bloodied body lying on the table.

"This is screwed up Edward. There's nothing you can do. Look what you've destroyed." My mind didn't seem to be in tune with my real self. That part of me that felt warm and alive on the inside. After seeing Bella the way that she was I only felt cold and dead, as if a terrible darkness and deep dread surrounded me.

Edward pursed his lips and that's when Rosalie came into the room. She took the new bloodsucker from Edward's arms and left the room hurriedly.

"Jacob do this for me!" He was yelling now.

I only shook my head. "I can't get any air in her. You've ruined her." I looked down at her face, wincing in pain at having to see her this way, and then looked back up at Edward, my eyes narrowing. "And I won't let you turn her into another bloodsucker."

Edward growled loudly within his chest and I only smiled at his anger.

"Bring it you life drainer," I said, my smile deepening.

Edward began grabbing various things, ignoring me; Needles and syringes, along with some kind of dark liquid. He was moving fast and my smile suddenly faded. I quickly caught note of what he was doing as he prepared to stick all of the fine points into all of Bella's main arteries.

I pursed my lips in sudden anger and my nostrils flared, my breathing becoming uncontrolled and rapid. I felt myself on the brink of changing. I saw Edward move his head down to bite her as he enclosed the space between them to stick the first needle into her.

I suddenly growled loudly and knocked over a nearby tray of doctor's utensils sitting on a table. Edward looked up, his eyes wide, and I glared at him, ready to tear him apart.

"I'd rather die before I see Bella drink blood like a devilish mutant!" I yelled, and then I ran after him.

His nails dug into my flesh as my hands gripped his throat. I bled but quickly healed. I kneed him in his groin and pushed him hard against the wall. I could tell he didn't want to fight. He was too focused on the girl lying on the table. But none of that mattered anymore. I had to protect her now. Protect her from having to live an unwanted life that she would only regret. Death was better than living a damned life as a bloodsucker. She was human, dammit, not a toy.

"Jacob don't do this! You love her too!"

"Yes I do," I said, nearing him as his back rested against the wall. "Which is why I am going to end her pain now once and for all; why I'm going to end all of our pain. Mine and yours and hers."

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

I heard the damn psychic girl and her messed up husband coming up the stairs fast. I closed the door and locked it but when I turned Edward was at the table again. With my lips pursed I threw myself on him, pounding him to the ground. Blood had somehow managed its way onto the floor beside us and as I punched his face he kicked and punched me as well. I could tell that this was going to go no where.

With a howling snarl I suppressed all the anger within me into a bursting field of energy. I could feel my clothes tearing and Edward's gasp as I changed before him. He was too in a daze, too confused and focused on Bella to care about me. Most of all though, I think he wanted it.

I attacked him, ripping his limbs with my strong wolf's jaw. The dark venom within him spilled out onto the cold tiled floor. He eventually started fighting back and managed to bite me, puncturing an artery. I heard the door push in and felt another weight on me: Jasper. But soon enough I felt two more bodies within the room. No, not bodies, wolves.

The attack went on, vampire against wolf. I continued to attack Edward as he attacked me. Seth attacked Jasper while Leah took on Alice. The room was bloodied with Bella's blood and the vampires' venom and the air stank with a foul and rusty odor. I was barely alive, my body trying to heal. Edward was laying still beside me, his eyes closed, when I heard urgent footsteps approaching. I heard a startling cry, a bloodcurdling scream as Rosalie saw the view before her.

Alice lay in a heap on the floor and Jasper had been broken by both Seth and Leah. With my coat bloodied and my bones nearly broken I limped toward Rosalie. She still held the bundle within her arms. I looked up toward Bella on the table, who now looked peaceful, sleeping as a human instead of a bloodsucker, and then back at the blonde.

I growled low and looked over at Seth and Leah. They were injured as well but with a loud snarl we all attacked the last bloodsucker and the one she held as well. It took no time at all. Her and that infant bloodsucker were soon lying broken on the floor.

I transformed back into my original self once they were all dead, my dark skin still stained with blood and venom, and my body healing itself from any wounds. I looked around at the broken masses scattered on the tiled ground. With one glance toward Leah I said one word.

"Gasoline."

I smiled as she raced from the room, understanding what I had meant. When she returned I took the can of gasoline from her massive jaw, tore open the top and immediately poured the strong smelling liquid onto the messy bundle of Rosalie and the mutant. With a lopsided smile I walked toward each of the bodies laying on the floor, making a trail to each one, and gave them each a dosage of highly flammable medicine. The last was Edward's and as I stood at his broken body I emptied the rest of the can out onto him and threw the can across the room. It landed on the cold floor with a loud thud.

I turned to see both Seth and Leah's ears flattened to their heads. They both seemed a bit shocked at my behavior but Seth seemed more tense and sullen than Leah. He whimpered as I approached him and I patted him on the head as I walked by.

"Match." I said.

Leah was the one to move, sniffing out the material of matches. When she returned several minutes later I took a matchbox from her teeth. I took one match, struck it, and held it high over Rosalie and the bundled freak. My fingertips slipped apart and the flamed match dropped onto the bloodsuckers' bodies.

I felt the heat immense from the blazing flames and the trail of gasoline that I had left leading to each body was now igniting, lighting each body on fire; Rosalie and the mutant, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. I turned to look toward Bella, still lying peacefully on the table, untroubled now. She was still human and I pondered for a second, while the bodies blazed and crackled high with light, whether I should take her from this place.

But my eyes only narrowed as I gritted my teeth. She was no longer mine. Would never be mine. I heard Seth whimper beside me. I could hear, imagine Leah chuckling in my head. I turned toward the door and both of them went out before me. I stopped in the doorway, my hand on the broken frame. I turned once more to look at Bella, peaceful as ever. Bella, the girl of my dreams who had ruined everything.

"Fuck you Bella." Then I left, never to return again.


End file.
